I will miss you
by SunnyFunnyBunny2
Summary: Liberty is currently battling leukemia, and she plus Parker are going to spend every day together. Liberty might need a bone narrow transplant and she has nobody to turn to. Who will save her, and is she going to live?


I will miss you

Story about Liberty and Parker

Welcome to my first story about Liberty and Parker. I was reading the

many stories at fanfiction and I could not find anything on them. It was

all Nuke. Anyway, I wanted to do something about them, and since

Liberty has leukemia, I have decided to incorporate that into my story. I hope you enjoy my story.

Chapter One- The Results 

Parker was pacing back and forth the fifth level of the hospital. The level was for all cancer patience's who had been stuffing from cancer. Parker knew he didn't want to be here, but he was here for Liberty. Liberty was waiting for the results of the blood work that the doctor had taken from her. They were hoping for the best, but preparing for the worst.

Liberty was on the table waiting for the blood work test to see if she if she really had leukemia. She was scared out of her mind, and hoping that she would not die. There was no prior history of cancer in her family, but there is always a first. Parker soon entered the room, and the doctor came in with the results.

"I have the results in my hand, and it does not look very good. Liberty has

stage three of cancer. Leukemia is what she has to be exact. The chance

of her surviving is slim, but she is young and I hope she can make a

complete recover."

Liberty and Parker were hugging and crying as two of

them began a new journey in each others lives. They were both scared, but they knew they could get passed it. They slowly walked away from the hospital and into Parkers car.

"I have leukemia, Parker. I might die so damn young." Liberty said as she

was so scared to tell her mom. Her mom would be so shocked and

scared for her. "We can get through this together. I promise. The two of

us has gotten through a lot this year, and this is just another step to

pass." Parker was saying as he was driving back to the Snyder farm. Both of them made it back to the farm in one piece, even though it felt like they were in a million pieces. Janet and Jack were in the kitchen when the two got home.

"I have stage three leukemia, and the chance of me surviving is very slim.

I might die at a young age. I am scared, but I will power my way to

survive."

Her mom and Jack were devastated, but encouraged words of wisdom at the same time. They were all praying for her to get better. Janet told her to be strong, even though Janet wanted to have leukemia instead of her daughter. Jack felt bad for Liberty and for his son, since it was his girlfriend , and his deceased daughter, who had leukemia. Liberty would have to go for a follow up visit to the hospital to see how they want to address the cancer in a way that will not make it spread or make Liberty even more sick.

Liberty went up to her room to think about the leukemia and her father, Brad Snyder. Her dad was shot and killed by his own brother, Jack Snyder. He didn't mean it since he could not see, but it was too late to take back. Her father was dead, and hell maybe she will join him if she doesn't survive. Her new baby brother, Jacob Bradley Snyder will never know there father. Liberty remembers when she didn't even know who her father was. When she found out, she was mad at him and wanted nothing to do with him, but slowly the relationship blossomed and the two were the best father\daughter duo there could ever be.

Parker soon entered her room, and the two started talking

"I have loved you since day one, and I will never, and I mean never leave

your side. You are what make me smile and laugh every day. We were

married at once too, if you remember."

"I defiantly remember that, trust me. I remember a lot of crazy things that we did when we were married. It wasn't even a year ago, but it seems like a lifetime ago."

"A lifetime ago, or a minute ago, I will never stop loving you. Even when you were pregnant with Tony's baby, I never left your side, unlike what the hell he did. You will always be the one for me" I heart you so much."

Liberty knew she had a long battle to overcome but she was ready for the surprises that lead her away, and the truth about Parker and her, and how strong there relationship might become.

Thanks for reading and please do reviews because I need help on where the story might go from here. Do you want them to get married, do you want her to die, or do you have a different creative story about the two? I am also pissed that ATWT is ending after 54 years on air. Life sucks.

-SunnyFunnyBunny2


End file.
